castleville_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliances
Trading with your Alliance & Friends Alliances Benefits of belonging to an alliance. * Request and send Knights to help explore Places of Legend. * Chat with other members of your alliance. * Trade with alliance members using the alliance tab of Sea Trading In an active alliance, members ask in chat when they need items for a quest, for Liang, or for Glurb. Other members that have those items, send them on their ships. Anything you send on a ship can be bought by anyone else, but with chat, you know in advance that a needed item will be there. If you're fast, you can almost always buy it before anyone else does. Members will even make things that you need, sharing the work of feeding Glurb, and getting Liang's orders filled quickly. You make things for them, they make things for you. If they need cheese, and you need blueberries, you each have an empty workshop that the other needs. By sharing the workload, you both finish sooner, and get more pearls frm Liang and goodies from Glurb. There are 3 tabs in the Sea Trading box. * The top tab is global. Everyone can see all of the ships here. * The middle tab is your facebook friends. Only your facebook friends show up in this tab. * The bottom tab is your alliance. Only your alliance members show up here. When you trade within your alliance, use the bottom tab. You can load your ship with the things you most want to sell. Before you ship, use chat to let the alliance know what you're sending. If they need something you're shipping, they can grab it quickly before anyone else does. If your ship isn't full, ask in chat if anyone needs something. If you have what they want, load it. If not, just tell them you don't have any. If you need something, let the person know. This way, you can make sure everyone's ready when the ship goes out. Don't take things off the ship that another alliance member expects. That's just rude. For example, if you're selling eggs to Debbie, let the group know you're sending eggs to her. Don't just announce you're sending eggs or someone else might grab them. Remember: Make sure the person you're sending to is ready, then tell them you're sending it. This way they can jump n there quickly an grab it before someone on the global trading market grabs it. It's always nice to ask if anyone needs anything before you're sending out your ship. Friends Benefits of having friends * Send and receive Quick Spells. * Use the special friends tab in Sea Trading You can send one Quick Spells to each of your facebook friends every 12 hours. Quick spells let you finish resources instantly. Your friends are separate from your alliance, but you can make friends with your alliance members and trade Quick Spells. You can't chat with your friends within the game, unless they're also in your alliance. You'll have to find another way to chat and coordinate what you're shipping. If you can chat with them, you can use the Sea Trading friends tab to quickly focus on what your friends are sending. Category:Content